Distancia
by Kizna Okashi
Summary: Oliver y Enrique se separan poco a poco, que piensa Oli de esta separacion? DEJEN REVIEW!


DISTANCIA

**Autora:** Kizna-chan

**Pareja:** _Enrique/Oliver_

**Advertencia:** _Shonen ai_

**Disclaimer: **_Ni Oliver ni Enrique me pertenecen son propiedad de Aoki Takao _

No se tu, pero siento que con el tiempo nos hemos distanciado, quizás tu no lo notes debido a que siempre estas rodeado de personas, pero yo... yo si me eh dado cuenta, por que... antes... antes siempre estabamos juntos, jugabamos, reiamos, nos divertiamos, tu eras mi confidente y yo siempre estaba alli para oir tus pesares y yo pensaba q... que tu tambien estarias siempre a mi lado, cuidandome, acompañandome y... queriendome, brindandome tu amistad, tu confianza, tu cariño... pero eso cambio, poco a poco nos fuimos distanciando, alejando el uno del otro, tu elejise tu camino y yo el mio, y se... se que fueron muy diferentes el uno del otro...

Ahora casi ni me hablas, inventas excusas o haces compromisos a ultima hora para no estar con migo y... no se cual sea tu intencion... Pero eso me duele! me duele mucho! me lastima que ya no quieras ni saber de mi, que ya no quieras hablarme, que ya no quieras contarme tus penas y dolor, siendo que ahora el q sufre soy yo...

Sabes, me gustaria que todo volviera a ser como antes, que salieramos juntos, q nos divirtieramos solo con la compañia del otro, pero se que eso ya no es pocible, o almenos no con la locura que te sigue a todos lados, pero...

jeje, me eh dado cuenta de algo curioso, tu siempre dijiste que serias el mismo pasara lo que pasara, que me acompañarias tanto en las buenas como en las malas y que sin importar que ocurriese siempre estarimos juntos, pero... tu cambiaste y no me refiero solo a la vestimenta y al modo de hablar, sino tambien al modo en que ahora me miras, o al menos en las contadas ocaciones que lo haces...

Antes, todo era como un lindo sueño, éramos felices y unidos, se que, bueno, quizás no éramos perfectos en todo sentido, pero eso era lo que nos mantenia unidos, apesar de que la mayoria de las ocaciones estubiramos solos, eso hacia nuestra amistad mas fuerte, pero ese hermoso sueño se transformo en la mas horrible de las pesadillas, te alejaste de mi lado dejandome solo, sin explicarme el por que, inventas excusas a cada que te invito a salir o a que vallamos a mi casa, me ignoras cuando te saludo, no me tomas en cuenta... Y por si no te has dado cuenta eso me lastima!... me lastima mucho... mas de lo q nunca hubiese imaginado...

Tu... olvidaste la promesa q nos hicimos desde niños, aun lo recuerdo, dijiste que siempre seriamos amigos, que estariamos juntos sin importar lo que ocurriece y... que siempre estarias a mi lado... protejiendome...

Sabes que es lo que me gustaria?... que me dijeras el por que te alejaste asi de mi, se que, bueno, estamos creciendo y las cosas cambian, eso no lo niego, pero no por ese motivo tenias q dejarme solo... es que acaso la popularidad es lo unico que realmente te interesa?... pues parece que si...

Aun recuerdo las ocaciones en q utilizabas tu carita matadora, era... cuando me enojaba con tigo, siempre me decias con una vocesita super tierna "Oliver, perdón ;.;", hacías que volteara hacia ti y... ahí estabas tu con los ojos grandes y llorosos como un lindo cachorrito triste bajo la lluvia, siempre se me hacia imposible resistirme a esa exprecion tuya... aun q desde hace mucho que no eh visto esa carita arrepentida pidiendome perdon o suplicandole para que vayamos a algun lugar, la verdad es q... la extraño mucho...

Te extraño, te estraño muchisimo... me duele tu distancia... siempre fuimos tan unidos y ahora... ahora ya no...

Tu siempre fuiste mi unico amigo, el unico que siempre estuvo a mi lado, gracias a ti no sabia que significaba el estar solo, y es por eso que ahora me duele tanto, me duele por que nunca aprendi como vivir sin ti... sin tus sonrisas, sin tu alegria... simplemente nunca aprendi como vivir sin ti...

Pero sabes que es lo peor?... mientras mas te alejas mas te quiero... por que sin importar la distancia siempre tendras un lugar muy especial en mi corazon...

¿Qué como puedo sentirme tan solo con tantas personas a mi alrededor?... pues por que no es lo mismo, todos ellos son solo sirvientes, y por mas amables q sean, por mas bien que no llevemos, nunca seria lo mismo, a ti te conosco casi de toda la vida, se cada minimo detalle de ti, se que expreciones utilizas en cada ocasión, me prevengo de tus bromas antes de que lleguen, o mas bien lo hacia, ahora me eres muy impredecible, tu cambio ah sido sumamente violento.. ya no queda ni la sombra de lo que antes fuiste... y eso me entristece de sobremanera...

Extraño al antiguo Enrique, el Enrique que era mi amigo, el Enrique que venia desde Italia solo para verme a mi... a mi!...

Fue cuando te fuiste cuando me di cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía, descubrí que era verdadero y puro amor... y es por eso por lo que senti como este se rompia poco a poco mientras te alejabas, tus visitas fueron cada vez menos frecuentes, ya no recibia tarjetas, regalos, cartas o llamadas de tu parte, ya prácticamente no sabia nada de ti, y a cada que iba a Italia por mas q te buscase no te encontraba y si lo hacia solo me decias q estabas ocupado, q me llamarias después, pero esa llamada nunca llego...

Enrique, te extraño como no tienes idea... yo... yo... yo ya simplemente no puedo aguantar la distancia que hay entre nosotros...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se preguntaran que demonios esta haciendo esta? aun no termina sus otros fics y ya quiere otro mas... Perdonen, la inspiración me falla un poquito, pero estaba algo depre y aburrida asi que me puse a escribir a lo tonto uOu... espero les aya gustado

Se q esta cortito y sin sentido, pero en estos momentos no doy para mas -.-U... Y descuiden tratare de actualizar mis fics lo antes posible n.nUUuu

La verdad no se si a esto se le pueda llamar fic, pero bueno uOu

SAYONARA

PD: DEJEN REVIEW!

(...¨¨kIzNa-ChAn¨¨...)

El botoncito morado q dice 'GO' los esta esperando ¬w¬


End file.
